hiruma's secret
by yuci-chan
Summary: selama ini Hiruma selalu mengetahui rahasia dan aib semua orang, tapi apakah Hiruma sendiri memiliki rahasia? Mamori adalah orang pertama yang mengetahuinya
1. Chapter 1

HIRUMA'S SECRETS

**_Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata_**

**_Pair: Hiruma & Mamori_**

**_Genre: romance, family, friendship_**

**_Story: yuci-chan_**

**_Rated: T _**

**_Warning:OOC, tidak sesuai alur EYESHIELD 21, TYPO, gak jelas _**

**_Dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya, mohon di maafkan_**

**Chapter 1**

Tangan kiri sang malaikat cantik tak berhenti membelai lembut rambut kuning yang sejak dua jam yang lalu berada di pangkuannya. Tangan kanannya pun tak mau kalah, membelai pipi dan wajah sang iblis yang sedang tebaring lemah seolah tak memperbolehkan angin yang sedari tadi berhembus menambah buruk keadaannya.

Raut mengantuk mulai muncul di wajah gadis SMU ini. Tapi seketika hilang saat melihat wajah sang iblis yang semakin pucat. Cepat-cepat dia mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali dan terus berjaga kalau-kalau sang iblis membutuhkan sesuatu.

Tapi matanya tak dapat berbohong lagi. Sang gadis pun mulai memejamkan matanya, larut kedalam mimpinya yang baru dimulai. Hingga, "Ukhu… ukhu… hahh…ukhu…" suara batuk lelaki itu membangunkan sang gadis yang hampir bermimpi tadi. Matanya segera sigap, melihat laki-laki yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Rasa iba mulai menjadi selimut tebal bagi sang gadis. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

_'Tak pernah ku lihat Hiruma seperti ini, apa dia benar-benar sakit?'_ Batin si gadis yang diketahui bernama Mamori.

Dia meletakan punggung tangan kirinya di dahi laki-laki itu, hanya untuk memastikan apakah demamnya sudah turun atau belum. "Hmmm…demamnya tinggi sekali" gumam Mamori sedikit berbisik, ia tak ingin mengganggu sang iblis yang sedang beristirahat.

Entah apa yang membuat semua emosinya luntur, yang jelas perasaan marah itu sekarang telah berubah 100% dengan perasaan kasih yang mendalam. Terus dia membelai lembut rambut laki-laki bernama Hiruma itu. Berharap kondisinya membaik.

Padahal tadi kondisinya sangat baik saat bertengkar dengan Mamori, tapi kenapa sekarang selemah ini. Perasaan bersalah yang amat teramat besar pun mulai menyelimutinya. _'Maaf kan aku Hiruma'_ batinnya.

Sudah hampir empat jam mereka terkurung di kelas ini. Bukan karena di hukum, tapi karena suatu ketidaksengajaan. Jika saja tadi api emosi mereka tidak terlalu besar, semua ini mungkin tak akan pernah terjadi. Walaupun sebenarnya ada perasaan senang dapat bersama dengan Hiruma-seseorang yang ia cintai-tapi jika kondisinya seperti ini….hmmm…. :'(

Mamori melirik jam tangan yang di kenakannya, pukul setengah satu malam, dia menghela nafas panjang pertanda ia lelah, lalu melihat wajah sang iblis lagi. Wajah yang tenang, lemah, pucat, dan tak berdaya, dengan semburat merah dan peluh, tidak seperti biasanya. Mamori mendongak ke atas mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

_oOo_

**_FLASHBACK_**

**-Mamori POV-**

"Kembalikan handphoneku iblis jelek !" teriaku kearah laki-laki bergigi tajam itu. Tanganku mencoba untuk mengambil paksa handphoneku dari genggamannya.

Tapi secepat kilat tangannya menghindar, "Eits… jangan harap aku akan mengembalikannya sebelum aku melihat isi pesan sialan dari semua laki-laki sialan itu. kekekekekekekek" kata Hiruma membuatku tambah jengkel.

Entah apa tujuan setan ini mengambil handphoneku. Yang jelas siapa yang suka jika data pribadinya di buka-buka orang lain, apalagi Hiruma. Bisa-bisa penuh buku hitam miliknya itu dengan rahasia-rahasiaku.

"Uuhhh…. Cepat kembalikan Hiruma. INI PERINTAH!" kataku dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari tadi.

"Hah? Sejak kapan manager sialan berani memerintahku?" Tanya Hiruma di sertai dengan senyum iblisnya. Emosiku semakin menjadi-jadi, apalagi saat dia mulai melihat dan membaca pesan singkat dari para laki-laki itu.

Sebenarnya pesan singkat itu hanya sebatas pertanyan-pertanyan biasa dari teman-temanku, dan para fans fanaticku. Lagi pula kebanyakan pesan berasal dari anak deimon, yang bertanya tentang latihan atau hal lain yang berhubungan dengan American Football. Kenapa Hiruma begitu bersi keras ingin melihatnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia bersikap seperti itu. Apa Hiruma cemburu? Ah tidak mungkin, dia tak mungkin cemburu. Hiruma bukan tipe orang seperti itu, oh ayolah Mamori…jangan berharap yang muluk-muluk, tak mungkin Hiruma menyukaiku.. aku dan dia itu seperti air dan minyak yang tak mungkin bersatu.

"HIRUMA YOUICHI ! KU BILANG KEMBALIKAN SEKARANG JUGA…!" kataku semakin kencang hingga seluruh siswa yang berada di dalam kelas menutup telinganya.

"kenapa? Kau takut kalau rahasia sialanmu dengan para laki-laki sialan itu terbongkar? Hah? MONSTER SUS MURAHAN?"

DEG'

Pertanyaan itu…. APA? **MONSTER SUS MURAHAN** ..? SUDAH CUKUP…. Ini sudah keterlaluan, MANAGER SIALAN saja sudah membuatku emosi, dan untuk kata-katanya yang satu ini tak ada lagi toleransi. Dia membuat seluruh siswa terdiam kaget mendengar ucapannya tadi, semua siswa menatap kami, sekarang dia benar-benar membuatku malu.

Emosiku tak tertahan lagi setelah mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut orang yang ku sayangi. Serendah itukah aku dimatanya. Tanpa ekspresi di wajahku, tanganku secara spontan menampar wajah tampannya itu.

_Pllaakk.._

Tanganku terasa panas, tapi aku cukup puas melihat wajahnya yang tadi menghadapku dangan tatapan mengejek berubah arah dan berubah ekspresi. Ini pertama kalinya Hiruma mengalami perubahan ekspresi.

Wajahnya tampak terkejut, walau hanya terlihat dari samping. Tatapannya sangat tajam pertanda ia sedang marah, pipinya memerah, dan dengan perlahan tapi pasti di mulai menolehkan lagi pandangannya ke arahku, sekarang aku tau bahwa si iblis sangat marah, tapi aku tak takut sedikitpun. Ini pertama kalinya aku menampar pipi Hiruma yang mulus itu.

Dengan masih tanpa ekspresi di wajahku, tanpa ragu aku menunjuk wajahnya dengan jari telunjukku. "Dengar ya Hiruma Youichi si iblis jelek, mungkin kau bisa menyebut semua orang dengan sebutan sialan atau apapun, tapi untukku, aku tak akan tinggal diam. Jangan hanya karena semua orang takut kepadamu kau mengira aku juga begitu. Hahaha…. kau salah besar. Kau tahu, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu itu sangatlah tidak berpendidikan dan…. Menyakitkan hatiku . Apa kau tidak di ajarkan sopan santun oleh orang tuamu? Hah? Atau jangan-jangan orang tuamu pun tak memperdulikanmu, dan tak menginginkanmu sama seperti kami yang tak menginginkanmu disini." Omelanku panjang lebar, dengan emosi yang tak berkurang sedikitpun dari diriku, aku terus memaki-maki lelaki yang ada di hadapanku. ini pertama kalinya aku mengomelinya sampai seprti itu. Mataku terasa panas, dan mulai terasa berair, tapi aku masih dapat menahanya. Wajah Hiruma mulai terlihat merah, aku sangat tahu sekarang dia benar-benar marah besar.

Siswa yang lain hanya dapat melihat tak mau ikut campur, tak mau mencari masalah dengan si iblis ini, mereka hanya dapat terkagum-kagum dengan keberanianku. Selama ini belum ada yang pernah memaki-maki Hiruma seperti yang aku lakukan, sebenarnya aku sungguh keterlaluan, membawa-bawa keluarganya. Huh.. tapi mau bagaimana lagi, emosiku sudah terlanjur pecah tak tertahan lagi, semua keluar begitu saja dari mulutku, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dalam batinku aku berkata _'maaf kan aku Hiruma'_

Hiruma yang tadi hanya diam terpaku, tak percaya melihatku yang begitu berani memaki-makinya, kini mulai bereaksi. Tangan kanannya mulai terangkat ke udara dan bersiap menghempaskannya ke pipiku yang mulus.

Tangannya tertahan diudara, tak sanggup membuat sebercak tanda merah pada pipiku. Aku tahu betul Hiruma pasti tidak berani menamparku di depan seluruh siswa, mungkin semua itu dapat merusak image iblisnya. Tapi aku tidak peduli apa alasannya.

Aku menatapnya tajam, seolah mataku menembakkan seluruh penghinaan ke arahnya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi tergantung di udara mulai dihempaskan kembali ke bawah.

"Sayangnya tandinganku bukanlah gadis kecil sialan sepertimu. Jangan pernah kau ungkit-ungkit tentang keluargaku, jangan pernah berfikir kau tahu segalanya tentangku, dan satu lagi, JANGAN PERNAH KAU BICARA LAGI DENGANKU." Emosi Hiruma mulai ditumpahkan, dari kata-kata yang dia ucapkan dan dari setiap intonasi yang keluar dari mulutnya aku tahu dia benar-benar memendam kekesalan yang mendalam kepadaku. Dan entah kenapa mendengar kalimatnya yang terakhir hatiku bagaikan tepotong-potong menjadi potongan yang kecil.

Sungguh sakit rasanya mendengar ucapannya itu, panas di wajahku mulai tak tertahankan, warna merah padam mulai menjadi topeng yang sekarang telah ku kenakan. Mataku tak kalah panas, aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Suasana kelas benar-benar hening. Kami benar-benar menjadi artis sesaat.

"baiklah jika itu memang maumu, " aku mengambil nafas panjang dan melanjutkan kata-kataku "mulai sekarang aku berhenti menjadi manager teammu. "

Aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung rok miniku. Sebuah flashdisk tempat menyimpan semua data-data dan arsip deimon. Aku menunjukannya kapada Hiruma, dan segera mambuangnya ke luar melalui jendela yang terletak tak jauh dari posisi kami berdiri.

"mulai sekarang, kau urus semuanya sendiri, " itulah kata-kata terakhirku sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan dia bersama dengan siswa lain dan tentunya handphoneku yang masih tergenggam di tangannya.

Selama pelajaran terakhir kami tak saling bicara. Hiruma duduk tepat di depanku memainkan VIAO putihnya, biasanya jika ada kesempatan dia akan berbalik untuk menanyakan sesuatu atau sekedar hanya untuk mengganggu pekerjaanku. Dan saat itu adalah saat yang sering membuatku kesal, tapi sekarang, tubuhnya seolah terpaku, tak banyak gerakan yang ku lihat. Entah kenapa sekarang aku benar-benar merindukannya.

_oOo_

Jam besar di depan gedung sekolah menunjukan pukul 5 sore hari, seluruh siswa begegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Begitu juga aku. Untuk saat ini kepulanganku tak di temani oleh sang iblis. Biasanya kami selalu pulang bersama, walaupun di perjalanan pasti selalu kami isi dengan ejekan. Langkahku kali ini sedikit terdengar lebih sunyi. Bayangan Hiruma terus melekat dalam ingatanku, apalagi kata-kata terakhirnya, _'JANGAN PERNAH KAU BICARA LAGI DENGANKU'. _Ah.. kata-kata itu terus bergema dalam pikiranku. Aku seperti orang gila, memikirkan orang yang paling menyebalkan di muka bumi ini, tapi… sesungguhnya sekarang aku benar-benar merindukannya.

_oOo_

***Rumah Mamori**

"Mamori….. ada telepon….." teriakan yang sudah tak asing lagi di rumahku, separtinya ada telepon untukku, tapi dari siapa ya? Kenapa tidak langsung ke handphone ku saja? Eh… aku lupa, handphoneku kan telah di rampas oleh iblis itu.

"Halo…. Siapa ini?" tanyaku

_"ni ku.. ta…"_ jawab orang yang ada di dalam telephone. Suaranya tampak samar-samar.

"siapa?" nada suaraku sedikit di tinggikan, berharap dapat mandengar dengan baik kata-kata orang yang berada di tempat yang ramai itu.

_"KU..RI..TA…"_ laki-laki yang ternyata adalah kurita temanku berteriak menyeimbangi teriakanku.

"oh, iya ada apa? Ada yang bisa ku bantu Kurita?" tanyaku tak langsung di tanggapi oleh laki-laki itu.

Suasana di dalam telephone mulai sedikit tenang, mungkin Kurita sudah menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk berbicara.

_"Anezaki, kau bisa mendengarku? apa aku boleh minta tolong?"_

"iya, ada apa? Tumben sekali malam-malam kau menghubungiku"

_"ehmm… begini… tadi aku ke apartemen Hiruma, tapi pegawai apartemen bilang sejak tadi Hiruma belum pulang, aku berusaha menelponnya tapi tidak ada jawaban, apa dia bersamamu?"_

Ehm… kenapa harus menanyakan setan itu? Huft… ku lihat jam dinding yang terpampang tepat di hadapanku. Pukul 9 malam, kenapa setan itu belum pulang, mungkin dia sedang mencari mangsa di malam hari fufufufufuf, hahh… terbesit sedikit kecemasan dari diriku, kulanjutkan pembicaraanku dengan teman besarku ini.

"tidak.. dia tidak bersamaku, dan kami tak akan pernah bersama lagi." Jawabku ketus.

_"hmmm,,,, aku tahu Anezaki, kau masih marah atas kejadian tadi, tapi untuk sekali ini,, bantulah aku, hanya kau yang dapat membantuku. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Hiruma, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu kepadanya? apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan dia?"_

Hah? Terjadi sesuatu padanya? Tidak mungkin… tapi kata-kata Kurita mambuatku merasa sedikit iba, sepenting itukah iblis itu untuk Kurita? Kurita benar-benar teman yang baik.

"baiklah, apa yang dapat ku lakukan untukmu?" tanyaku pasrah

_"ehmmm,,, aku minta tolong, coba kau lihat ke tempat-tempat yang biasa di datangi oleh Hiruma, hanya kau yang mengetahui tempat-tempat itu. Lalu setelah kau menemuinya, tolong bujuk dia untuk pulang."_

"huft… kenapa tidak menyuruh siswa yang lain? Kenapa harus aku?"

_"tadi aku sudah menelpon anak-anak Deimon, tapi handphone mereka semua tidak aktif. Hanya kau yang dapat membantuku sekarang" _

"tapi mengapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang mencarinya? Kau kan sahabatnya, dia pasti akan mendengarkanmu."

_"heheheheheheh aku… aku sedang kedatangan tamu jauh, dan aku di ajak makan di restoran mewah, di sini banyak makanan, tak mungkin aku melewatkannya. Hehehehehe"_

Sekarang aku tahu, air liur Kurita mulai mengalir deras, sangat terdengar di telingaku. Huft ternyata Kurita tak sebaik yang ku kira.

_"Anezaki? Kau masih di sana? Tolonglah, bantu aku. Sekali ini saja, ku mohon, "_pinta Kurita dan ku yakin dengan wajah memelas walau aku tak melihatnya.

Aku tak tahan jika melihat eh maksudku mendengar seseorang yang meminta sampai seperti itu, aku ini adalah tipe wanita yang sangat peka. Aku tak tega mendengar permintaan Kurita.

Jadi…

"baiklah… aku akan mencarinya, dan menyuruhnya pulang, tapi ingat semua ini ku lakukan demi kau bukan demi yang lain."

_"terima kasih Anezaki, terima kasih Anazaki, maaf merepotkanmu."_

"iya, sama-sama. Sekarang kau tenang saja ya."

_"iya. Sekali lagi terima kasih Anezaki."_

_'TUT…TUT…TUT'_ pertanda pembicaraanku dengan Kurita telah usai, cepat-cepat ku ambil jaketku, dan segera mencari si iblis itu, tentunya dengan izin dari orang tuaku, ya walau harus sedikit berbohong.

_oOo_

***SMA Deimon**

Aku memberanikan diri berjalan di sekitar lingkungan sekolah yang gelap, dengan langkah yang di percepat, aku mulai mencari Hiruma. Tempat pertama yang ku tuju adalah _club house_, lalu lapangan, kemudian taman sekolah. Selama pencarian berlangsung, tak ku lihat tanda-tanda kehadiran si iblis Hiruma, hahh,, mungkin dia sudah pulang, sungguh menjengkelkan. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kembali ke rumah.

Dalam perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah, kulihat cahaya lampu yang menyala dari salah satu ruangan. Ku perhatikan dengan jelas sumber cahaya tersebut, jendela sebuah ruangan di lantai empat, hah… itukan kelasku. Mungkin si iblis ada di sana. Aku mempercepat langkahku melewati anak tangga demi anak tangga. Perasaan takut mulai menyelimuti ku. Maklumlah, aku tak pernah sendirian di tempat segelap ini.

Akhirnya aku sampai di lantai tempat kelasku berada. Terlihat cahaya yang hanya keluar dari ruang kelasku. Aku memperlambat langkahku. Berusaha agar gerakan kakiku tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Tepat di depan ruang kelasku, aku merapatkan diriku ke tembok dan berusaha mengintip kedalam hanya untuk memastikan bahwa si iblis ada di sana. Pelan tapi pasti, perlahan mataku mulai melihat seseorang yang terduduk di bangku paling depan dengan sebuah laptop VIAO putih di hadapannya. Huft… seperti dugaanku, dia ada di sana. Kenapa dia tidak pulang? Apa dia menyesali pertengkaran kami? Ah… tidak mungkin, Hiruma bukan orang seperti itu, dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyesal. Lalu kenapa dia masih ada di sini…? Aku terus bertanya-tanya dan mencari jawabannya. Hingga….

"hachi….hachi… ukhu…ukhu…" Hiruma mengusap hidungnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop kesayangannya.

_'hah? Ada apa dengannya? Jangan-jangan dia sakit'_ batinku mulai menerawang penyebab Hiruma bersin dan batuk tadi.

"sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya lelaki berambut kuning itu.

mataku terbelalak, jelas aku sangat kaget, apakah Hiruma menyadari kehadiranku? Uhm… tidak ada gunanya lagi bersembunyi, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menampakan diri.

Aku berdiri tepat di depan pintu yang terbuka, sekarang tubuhku terlihat sepenuhnya. Aku menunduk ragu, suasana hening sesaat. Sepertinya diantara kami tak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan.

"apa tujuanmu ke sini? Apa kau menyesal?" Tanya Hiruma dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop putih di hadapannya.

Aku hanya dapat menundukan kepalaku, menutupi rona merah yang mulai menyebar di wajah cantikku. Aku mengepal kedua tanganku sekuat mungkin, bukan karena marah, tapi karena sekarang aku benar-benar malu. Aku sendiri telah melanggar janjiku untuk tidak berbicara lagi dengannya.

"apa kau ingin minta maaf?" Tanya Hiruma dengan nada datarnya sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku yang masih tertunduk.

Aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalaku yang terasa sangat berat ini. Perlahan tapi pasti sekarang kedua pandangan kami bersatu. Aku melihat ada yang aneh dari wajah Hiruma, dia terlihat sedikit pucat. Apa dia sedang sakit?

"hei… cewek sialan. Apa kau tuli? Aku tanya kau sedang apa disini? Apa kau ingin minta maaf?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi, seolah aku ini benar-benar tuli.

"huh… aku tidak tuli tau… tidak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Lagi pula siapa yang ingin minta maaf? Aku ke sini atas permintaan Kurita. Dia bilang sejak tadi kau belum pulang, jadi aku dimintanya untuk mencarimu. " ceritaku panjang lebar.

"lalu setalah menemukanku kau mau apa? Hah?" Tanya Hiruma yang kusadari tak bisa ku jawab, aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Menyuruhnya pulang, hah tidak mungkin. Aku tak mungkin menyuruh-nyuruhnya apa lagi setelah kejadian tadi.

"hei, kau benar-benar tuli ya? Ku tanya, lalu setalah menemukanku kau mau apa? Hah?"Tanya Hiruma kesal, mungkin karana aku terlalu lama menjawab setiap pertanyaannya.

"aku..aku…_"

Belum sempat ku teruskan kata-kataku, Hiruma telah memotong kalimatku, " hah… kau tak perlu berpura-pura, kau menyesal kan? Kau ingin meminta maaf kan? Jangan bawa-bawa si gendut sialan itu sebagai alasanmu? Dasar cewek bodoh."kata Hiruma dan berhasil memancing amarahku untuk keluar.

"kau ini,,, bukannya berterima kasih aku sudah datang dengan baik-baik sikapmu malah seperti ini. Memangnya kau kira aku mau bersusah payah datang ke sekolah hanya untuk menyuruhmu pulang, sebenarnya aku sangat keberatan, tapi,.. karena ini permintaaan temanku Kurita, aku bersedia melakukannya. KAU INI BENAR-BENAR SETAN YANG TIDAK TAU BERTERIMA KA.._"

"ukhu.. ukhu.. ukhu.. ukhu.." batuk Hiruma menghentikan kalimat terakhirku, dia menutup mulut dan matanya, menahan batuk yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. "huh,, batuk sialan"katanya mengutuk batuknya yang kelihatannya semakin parah.

Wajahku berubah menjadi sedikit khawatir, wajar saja aku khawatir, ini pertama kali aku melihatnya dalam kondisi yang tidak fit. Selama ini semua orang termasuk aku berfikir bahwa Hiruma adalah setan yang tidak akan pernah sakit. Jangankan sakit,, kurasa penyakit pun akan lari melihat iblis ini, tapi kenyataannya sekarang tidaklah begitu. Ya… ku akui , biar bagaimanapun Hiruma juga manusia, yang bisa sakit kapan saja.

"Hiruma,,,? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sedikit dengan nada khawatir.

"tch… apa pedulimu… ? kau senang kan melihat aku seperti ini? Sudah, pulang sana, aku baik-baik saja." Perintah Hiruma kembali memalingkan tatapannya ke laptop putih kesayangannya.

"uuuurggghhh, kau ini, aku sudah bertanya baik-baik, kau malah mengusirku, aku tak akan pulang sebelum kau juga pul…aaaaaaahhh kecoa…!" teriakku melihat seekor kecoa yang tengah asyik bermain di kakiku yang putih.

Ku gerakan kaki ku tak beratuaran, berharap sang kecoa bersedia pergi dari kakiku, Hiruma yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh ria. Setelah beberapa detik aku berjuang mengusir makhluk menjijikan ini, akhirnya dia bersedia pergi dari kaki ku. Tapi aku belum puas, ku ambil sapu yang terletak di depan pintu yang terbuka, lalu kutarik pintu tersebut hanya untuk memastikan bahwa kecoa itu ada di belakang pintu, "disini kau rupanya…" kataku sambil mendorong pintu kearah bingkainya, dan….

"hei jangan….." teriak Hiruma mencoba menghentikan ku menutup pintu, tapi

_CKLEKK…_

Terlambat, pintu sudah terpasang pada bingkainya. Aku yang mendengar menoleh kearah Hiruma, dan kulihat wajahnya yang seolah membeku. Tangannya seolah ingin meraih sesuatu, aku tersadar apa yang telah ku perbuat, pintu kelas kami….

Aku menengok kearah pintu yang sudah sempurna tertutup, aku bergegas ke gagang pintu, dan mencoba mengutak-atik gagang pintu tersebut, wajahku cemas menerima keadaan bahwa pintu telah terkunci, "ayolah…." Kata ku berharap pintu dapat terbuka lagi.

Aku sudah tak memperdulikan kecoa yang telah pergi entah kemana itu, sapu yang menjadi senjataku untuk melawanya pun sekatrang telah patah. Aku tidak percaya aku terkurung disini bersama iblis yang super menyebalkan ini. Ku naik turunkan gagang pintu, tapi percuma tak ada sedikitpun celah yang terbuka.

"percuma saja, pintu sialan itu sudah terkunci. Dan hanya bisa di buka besok oleh penjaga sekolah sialan itu. Tak ada gunanya kau buang tenaga sialanmu untuk membuka pintu sialan itu, " kata Hiruma yang terlihat tenang sambil melanjutkan lagi acara mengetiknya.

Aku berbalik ke arahnya, aku menundukan kepala, dan kurasakan cairan tubuhku mulai terjatuh kelantai, nafasku memburu karena lelah dan karena menahan emosi. Aku kesal,, disaat aku sedang berusaha membebaskan diri Hiruma malah asyik dengan laptopnya, apa dia tidak peduli padaku.

Tanganku mengepal keras, aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi, aku menutup mataku menahan kemarahanku. Badanku mulai bergetar, tak sanggup menahan amarah yang sebentar lagi meledak, Hiruma yang menyadari hal itu bertanya dengan entengnya, "heh? Kenapa kau, monster sus?"

"KENAPA? KAU MASIH BISA BERTANYA KENAPA? Ini semua karenamu,, aku terjebak di dalam sini itu semua karenamu, jika saja tadi kau langsung pulang, jika saja Kurita tidak memintaku menjemputmu, jika saja aku menolak permintaan Kurita, jika saja kau… kau tidak selalu merepotkan orang lain….jika-"

"CUKUP ! bukan hanya kau yang terjebak di ruangan sialan ini, aku juga. Kau fikir aku mau terjebak disini bersama monster sepertimu? Lagi pula kau sudah tau kalau pintu sialan itu sudah lama rusak. Kau malah menutupnya, dasar bodoh…!"

"urrrggggghhh… kau… kan kau yang merusak pintu ini. Aku sudah sering memperingatkan padamu, jika masuk ke dalam kelas jangan asal membanting pintu, jadinya seperti ini kan.. pintunya rusak dan semua ini salah mu… kau lah yang bersalah,,dan kau lah yang bodoh, iblis jelek…!"

Aku melontarkan kemarahanku kepada iblis yang sedang duduk diam itu, aku sadar tak sepenuhnya dia salah, aku sadar aku telah keterlaluan, 2 kali aku memaki-makinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua sudah keluar, dan tak mungkin ku masukan lagi.

Aku melihat Hiruma, tatapannya tajam, tapi tatapanku tak kalah tajam, dan sekarang kulihat dia yang mulai berdiri menghadapku. Dia menunjuku, seperti aku menunjuknya tadi siang.

"kau… kau selalu menyalahkanku, apa kau fikir kau adalah makhluk yang paling sempurna yang tak pernah melakukan kesalahan? Seharusnya sebelum kau menyalahkan orang lain, bercerminlah dulu. Apa perlu aku membelikan cermin sialan untukmu?"

Aku tak pernah melihat Hiruma semarah ini, sebenarnya tadi siang aku melihatnya marah, dan ini yang kedua kalinya, dari mimik wajahnya aku tahu dia sedang serius, tak ada kekehan yang biasa terselip di setiap kalimatnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Hiruma?

"kau yang seharusnya bercermin, apa kau tidak tau betapa buruknya sikapmu, memerintah orang, mengancam orang, bertindak seolah-olah kau raja. Aku… aku menyesal telah mengenalmu, dan A-AKU…AKU MEMBENCIMU..HIRUMA YOUICHI!"

Kalimat itu… sebenarnya aku tak mau mengeluarkannya, sebenarnya kalimat itu tidak berasal dari hatiku, semua murni karena aku sedang emosi, _'Hiruma aku tidak membencimu, aku mencintai mu, maafkan aku'_ batinku, tapi tak ada gunanya, Hiruma pun tak akan dengar.

Hiruma duduk kembali ke singgahsananya. Wajahnya seperti memendam kekesalan dan kekecewaan setelah mendengar kalimatku tadi, "sudahlah, aku tak mau berdebat denganmu seperti tadi siang, aku sudah lelah, kita sudahi saja semuanya."kata Hiruma datar. Apa? Hiruma lelah? Bertengkar denganku? Ini bukan Hiruma yang sebenarnya. Ada apa dengan laki-laki ini?

Melihat Hiruma mengalah untuk pertama kalinya, akupun juga mengalah, aku turunkan thermometer kemarahanku, aku bernafas panjang berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri. Aku mulai berjalan ke arahnya, langkah kakiku memecahkan keheningn yang mulai menjalar setelah kalimat Hiruma terakhir tadi.

Aku berdiri tepat di samping mejanya, sepertinya dia menyadari kehadiranku, tapi sepertinya dia enggan menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. Aku beranikan untuk membuka pembicaraan dengannya, menyingkirkan semua ego dan keangkuhanku. Sekarang bukanlah saatnya untuk bertengkar, tapi sekarang adalah saatnya bekerja sama untuk keluar dari tempat yang menurutku sudah mulai berubah menjadi neraka ini.

"Hiruma… "

"hn?"

"boleh aku meminjam handphonemu?" aku mengulukan tanganku, berharap dia mau meminjamkan handphonenya padaku.

"untuk apa? "Tanya Hiruma dingin sedingin angin yang berhembus dari jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka.

"aku ingin menelepon seseorang yang bisa membantu kita keluar dari sini." Kataku memberi alasan

"kenapa tidak menggunakan handphone sialanmu saja?"

"huuuuh… apa kau lupa, handphoneku kan pada padamu. Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau meminjamkannya, sekarang kembalikan handphoneku agar aku bisa menelephone seseorang..!" pintaku padanya

"percuma, handphone sialan mu mati, baterai sialannya habis,"

"huft, yasudah handphonemu saja, kumohon pinjamkanlah.!" Pintaku sedikit memelas, dan itu berhasil, Hiruma merogoh saku celanyanya, menaruh handphonenya ke tanganku.

"terima kasih.." ucapku.

"hm.."Hiruma hanya medehem datar, tak ada ekspresi yang keluar seperti tadi.

Aku mengutak-atik kontak handphone Hiruma, berusaha mencari nama seseorang yang dapat membantu kami,

"nah…" kataku sedikit girang menemukan nama orang tersebut. Hiruma hanya melirik dari ujung matanya.

_Tuuut….tuuut…tuuut…. tuuut…. tuuut…. tuuut…._

"ayolah Musashi. Angkat telephoneku…."aku bicara sendiri berharap musashi mendengar perintahku dan mengangkat telephonnya, tapi harapanku luntur, yang aku dengar hanya suara asistennya _'nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk, harap tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beri-'_

Kumatikan telephoneku, dan aku mulai mengutak atik kontak handphone Hiruma lagi.

"ahhhaa" aku kembali menemukan orang yang mungkin dapat membantuku.

Ku tekan tombol panggil,

_Tuuut….tuuut…tuuut…. tuuut…. tuuut…. tuuut…._

Aku mulai gelisah karena yang kudengar bukan jawaban, tapi hanya nada sambung dari seberang telephone. "ayolah Kurita… angkat telephone ku…" aku baru sadar bahwa sekarang Kurita pasti tidak akan mengangkat telephonenya, dia pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Huft.. dasar gendut sialan, eh kenapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan Hiruma.

Aku tekan tombol merah untuk memutuskan sambungan, aku mulai pasrah, apalagi ketika kulihat Hiruma yang sedang asyik berpacaran dengan laptopnya itu, huft.. dari pada aku tambah kesal, lebih baik aku mencoba menghubungi yang lain, oh iya… ada satu orang yang ku yakin akan mengangkat telephone ku.

Aku mencoba mencari namanya di handphone si iblis ini.

"ini dia, "aku berteriak girang menemukan nama orang yang ku cari. Hiruma yang mendengar teriakanku hanya melirik dari ujung matanya lagi dan kali ini disertai seringai iblisnya. Lalu kembali berpacaran dengan laptop putih kesayangannya itu, aku yakin sekarang dia sedang tertawa melihat tingkahku yang seperti seseorang yang telah menemukan harta terpendam, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Kurapatkan telingaku ke handphone Hiruma yang telah tersambung dengan nama orang yang ku temukan tadi,

_Tuuut….tuuut…tuuut…. tuuut…. tuuut…. tuuut…._

_"halo… ada apa kak Hiruma?"_ suara laki-laki di seberang telephone itu membuat hatiku girang.

"halo, Sena, ini aku Mamori… "

_"ohh, ehm kak Mamori, aku kira kak Hiruma, etto… kenapa handphone kak Hiruma ada pada kak Mamori? Apa kalian sedang bersama?"_ Tanya sena, tapi dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Sepertinya sena telah tertular virus Suzuna.

"hahmm… aku… ah,, sudahlah, ceritanya panjang, sekarang aku minta tolong padamu untuk da-"

_Tut..tut…_

"hah? " aku lihat layar handphone Hiruma yang telah gelap.

"huuuuuhhhh,,, kenapa di saat seperti ini ? " aku kesal, amat sangat kesal, mengetahui handphone Hiruma yang baterainya telah habis, aku mengacak-acak rambut auburnku.

"kekekekekekek… apa kau sudah gila monster sus? Apa radiasi dari handphone sialanku telah membuat otak jenius sialanmu menjadi bodoh sekejap? kekekekekekek"

"huft,, handphonemu tidak berguna, ini aku kembalikan, baterainya habis,"kuserahkan handphone Hiruma dengan kesal. Aku mengambil nafas panjang.

"apa kau tidak ada handphone lain? "Tanyaku kepada si iblis ini yang kelihatannya sedang repot dengan laptopnya.

"tidak. Semua handphone sialanku ku tinggal di apartement sialan." Jawabnya singkat

Aku semakin kesal. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa, aku kembali menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sedikitpun, aku berjalan ke sana kemari, berpikir keras, mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan otak jeniusku yang entah kenapa sekarang seperti tidak berfungsi, aku semakin frustasi. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai mengeluarkan cairan mataku.

Hiruma yang menyadari hal itu, mengangkat kepalanya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sejak tadi hanya untuk benda putih itu ke arahku.

"heh… monster sus, apa kau tak bisa tenang sedikit? Aku sedang berusaha mengerjakan tugasku, kau ini, baru terkunci saja sudah menangis seperti itu, kau ini benar-benar cengeng, monster cengeng lebih tepat untukmu. Kekekekeek"

"apa kau bilang? Dengar ya Hiruma, aku menangis bukan karena aku cemas dengan diriku, tapi aku mencemaskan keluargaku, pasti sekarang mereka sedang mengkhawatirkanku, kau bilang jangan cemas? Kau mudah bicara seperti itu, karena kau berbeda dengan ku, kau bisa bebas berkeliaran tanpa mengkhawatirkan akan ada yang memarahimu. Kau tak akan pernah merasakan rasa sakitnya di marahi oleh orang tuamu. " kata ku panjang lebar dengan emosi yang sepertinya mulai memuncak lagi, aduh lagi-lagi aku membawa-bawa keluarga, aku benar-benar keterlaluan.

Suasana kelas hening untuk sesaat, kepala Hiruma yang tadi terangkat kini mulai diturunkan, sangat terlihat bahwa sekarang ia sedang berfikir keras memikirkan kata-kataku tadi.

Lalu ia mulai berbicara memecah keheningan di antara kami," kau… asal kau tau ya, rasa sakit dimarahi oleh orang tua, tidak dapat mengalahkan rasa sakit akibat kesendirian, seharusnya kau bersyukur karena masih bisa mendengar omelan orang tuamu, !" kata Hiruma datar. Sekarang matanya mengarah padaku, mataku terbelalak mendengar ucapan Hiruma yang ada benarnya. Selama aku mengenal Hiruma, aku tak pernah tau latar belakang keluarganya, dari kalimat Hiruma tadi aku dapat menyimpulakan bahwa dia terlahir dalam kesunyian, sekarang aku baru tahu, di balik sikap Hiruma yang seperti setan, terselip lembaran kesedihan yang mendalam. Aku baru tahu selama ini sebenarnya Hiruma kesepian.

Aku menundukan kepalaku seolah pertanda bahwa aku telah kalah, aku tak dapat menangkis ucapannya yang satu ini. Biasanya kami selalu beradu argument, tapi untuk yang satu ini, aku tak dapat menyangkalnya. Aku juga yang salah, aku tidak sengaja membawa-bawa keluarga dalam masalah kami berdua, aku bodoh, aku sungguh bodoh. Untuk kesekian kalinya Hiruma benar-benar marah kepadaku.

Aku pergi kearah jendela yang sejak tadi terbuka. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku dengan memandangi langit dari ruangan ini, langit malam yang cukup mendung menambah kesunyian di antara kami. Sementara aku sibuk memandangi langit tanpa bintang itu, Hiruma melanjutkan pekerjaannya di laptop kesayangannya. Aku meliriknya sedikit dari ujung mataku. Kali ini kulihat dia menguap, aku merasa iba, sejak tadi yang kupikirkan hanya diriku seorang, aku begitu egois tidak memikirkan iblis ini, tidak memikirkan apakah dia lelah atau tidak, apakah dia mengantuk, apakah dia sudah makan atau belum, huh… sekali lagi maafkan aku Hiruma.

_oOo_

Ini fanfict pertama aku, jadi saran dan kritik sangat di butuhkan, sebenarnya fanfict ini udah rampung sekitar 2-3 bulan yang lalu, tapi bari bisa ngepost sekarang…heheheh, maaf jika ada kekurangan, karna aku masih belajar… mohon bantuannya minna-san.. jangan lupa review ya


	2. Chapter 2

HIRUMA'S SECRETS

**_Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata_**

**_Pair: Hiruma & Mamori_**

**_Genre: romance, family, friendship_**

**_Story: yuci-chan_**

**_Rated: T _**

**_Warning:OOC, tidak sesuai alur EYESHIELD 21, TYPO, gak jelas _**

**_Dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya, mohon di maafkan_**

**Chapter 2**

Suasana hening yang semakin tebal menjadi selimut di malam yang dingin ini. Karena angin yang berhembus terlalu kencang, aku putuskan untuk menutup jendela, mencoba menahan angin agar tidak masuk ke dalam. Wajahku masih menatap langit diluar. Aku membulatkan tekadku untuk meminta maaf pada iblis ini. Sudah cukup pertengkaran kami seharian ini. Aku pun sudah lelah.

"Hiruma…. Aku_ aku mau minta maaf. Tadi siang aku benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu kesal, dan yang tadi… tidak semuanya salahmu. Maafkan aku ya? Aku tak mau kita bertengkar terus hanya karena masalah kecil. Sebenarnya aku tidak menyesal mengenalmu. Kau_ kau memberikan warna dalam hidupku, dalam hari-hariku. Walau terkadang warna yang kau berikan adalah warna hitam, tapi aku senang menerimanya. Aku yakin setelah mendengar ini kau pasti akan menertawaiku, tapi tawamu lah yang menjadi obat untukku. Sekarang kita mulai semuanya dari awal ya? Hiruma, aku minta maaf… Kau mau kan memaafkanku? Hiruma?" Ungkapku panjang lebar mambelakangi Hiruma, tapi aku heran tak ada tanggapan dari laki-laki dibelakangku ini. Tak ada kekehan atau perkataan kasar.

Aku berbalik dan kudapati dia tengah tertidur pulas di bangkunya. " huuftt… iblis ini ! Bisa-bisanya dia tidur dengan posisi duduk seperti ini, di saat aku sedang merangkai kata-kata indah untuk meminta maaf padanya. Dasar… iblis tidak tau diri..!"omelku yang ku yakin hanya aku sendiri yang mendengarnya.

Aku tersenyum melihat ketenangan yang ada pada iblis yang tertunduk lelap ini. Biar bagaimanapun aku telah mengungkapkan isi hati ku padanya. Walau tidak didengar, tidak apa, aku sudah cukup puas mengatakan semua itu.

Aku menghampiri iblis atau sekarang bisa di sebut malaikat ini. Aku turunkan sedikit tubuhku, bersimpu di hadapannya, hanya sekedar ingin melihat wajah tenangnya lebih dekat. Entah kenapa aku ingin melihatnya. Wajahnya begitu tenang, walau tampak sedikit pucat. Seringai iblis yang biasa terlukis pada wajah tampannya, sekarang tak nampak sedikitpun. Sedikit aneh memang melihatnya tanpa seringainya itu. Tapi jujur, wajah Hiruma yang seperti ini membuat jantungku berdebar lebih kencang. Aku malu harus mengakuinya, bahwa sekarang aku benar-benar yakin telah mencintai laki-laki ini.

Aku palingkan wajahku kearah laptopnya, sekedar ingin tau apa yang ia kerjakan hingga harus lembur seperti ini. "Ya ampun! Inikan, apakah dia berniat menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri?"

Aku benar-benar terkejut melihat layar laptop putihnya yang memuat data-data tentang club-club _American football_ yang akan mereka hadapi bulan depan.

Seharusnya tugas ini aku yang mengerjakan, tapi berhubung _flashdisk_ tempat menyimpan data itu sudah ku buang dan tadi aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi manager nya, ya… terpaksa Hirumalah yang mengerjakannya. Aku tidak tega melihat laki-laki di hadapanku ini.

"Pasti dia kelelahan setelah bertengkar denganku tadi. Apalagi harus menyelesaikan semua ini. Bodohnya aku, secara tidak langsung aku telah menyiksanya. Sekarang aku tak ubahnya seperti dia yang suka menyiksa orang. Huuuuhfff… " ucapku menyesal dengan suara pelan berharap tidak mengganggu iblis yang sedang terlelap ini.

Tapi harapanku salah, matanya kini mulai terbuka, iris toskanya yang indah mulai tampak. Aku terkaget dan langsung terduduk lemas. Matanya terlihat belum fokus, kepalanya mulai terangkat lurus menghadapku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan monster sus?" dia mulai membuka pertanyaan dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit lirih dan serak.

"a_ ku….aku…eehmmm.. aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. hehe…"jawabku sedikit gugup dengan posisiku yang masih terduduk lemas tepat di hadapannya.

"ohhh…umph…" Hiruma terjatuh ke bahuku. Aku tersontak dan menerima kepalanya yang sekarang ku akui cukup berat.

"Hiruma? Kau kenapa? Hiruma…? Hei Hiruma..? Apa kau sakit..? Jawab Hiruma…" Aku mulai khawatir dengan pria yang tak berdaya ini, aku putuskan untuk menyeretnya kedepan kelas. Kutidurkan dia dilantai dengan kepalanya yang berada di pangkuanku.

"Hiruma…? Kau kenapa? Jangan menakutiku. Ayolah Hiruma sadar, bagaimana ini? Hiruma.. katakanlah sesuatu.. !" aku semakin cemas dan entah kenapa air mataku serasa ingin tumpah melihat kondisi laki-laki yang ku cintai ini. Aku tak tega melihatnya yang seperti ini.

"Ma-Mamo-ri…" panggil Hiruma dengan lirih dan sedikit gemetar. Sekarang aku yakin kondisinya benar-benar tidak baik.

Aku melihat wajahnya yang pucat dan sayu, matanya sipit tak mampu terbuka lebar seperti biasanya.

"aku…aku kedinginan…." Hiruma melanjutkan kata-katanya yang membuatku spontan melepas jaket yang kukenakan dan mulai menutupi tubuhnya lalu memeluk tubuhnya, mencoba tuk menghangatkannya.

Aku rasakan nafas panas Hiruma tepat di leherku. Nafasnya memburu seakan dia tengah kehabisan oksigen. Aku memeluknya erat. Panas tubuhnya mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Tanpa ku sadari, air mataku yang sedari tadi tengah ku tahan akhirnya tumpah juga. Dalam hati, aku bertekad akan merawatnya dan menjaganya hingga dia sembuh, meski aku tau aku bukan dokter.

_oOo_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**-Normal POV-**

Lamunan Mamori dibuyarkan oleh sentuhan hangat dari tangan sang iblis yang sekarang tengah menggenggamnya. Dia menundukan kepalanya dan melihat laki-laki yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi membelai lembut pipi laki-laki ini. Ia tersenyum kearah laki-laki yang matanya mulai terbuka memperlihatkan iris toskanya yang indah. Sang lelaki hanya membalas dengan seringai tipis namun penuh arti. Seringainya yang lemah menandakan kondisinya yang belum membaik. Tapi ini semua cukup membuat hati sang gadis yang tadi di selimuti rasa was-was, sekarang berubah menjadi sedikit bergembira, meski wajah khawatirnya belum bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Kau membutuh sesuatu?" Tanya sang gadis lirih tanpa menghilangkan senyum malaikatnya. Tangan kirinya terus mengelus lembut rambut spike kuning itu.

Sang iblis pun hanya menggeleng pelan seolah mengatakan _'aku tak butuh apapun'_. Suhu badannya sudah mulai menurun walau masih sedikit demam. Nafasnya tidak memburu seperti tadi, namun peluh dan semburat merah masih memenuhi wajahnya.

"Sudah istirahat saja, kembalilah tidur, agar kondisimu segera membaik" kata Mamori mulai _overprotective_.

"Kau sendiri, apa sudah tidur?" Tanya Hiruma datar tanpa ekspresi sama seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur, disaat laki-laki yang ku sayangi sedang terbaring lemah" kata Mamori menyembunyikan kantuknya.

**_Deg…_**

"Hah? Apa katamu?" Hiruma membelalakan matanya walau terasa lebih sulit. Dalam pikirannya dia bertanya-tanya, apakah Mamori tidak salah bicara? Apakah Mamori bersungguh-sungguh, atau jangan-jangan dia sedang mengigau.

Mamori yang tesadar telah keceplosan, hanya dapat menahan panas pada wajahnya yang kini seperti kepiting rebus. Tak sengaja kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya saat sedang berhadapan dengan Hiruma seperti saat ini. _'huuuuuffft dasar mulut bodoh' _batin Mamori yang masih tampak grogi sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Hmmm….uhmmm itu…. Ma-maksudku di saat-…..di saat sahabatku sedang terbaring lemah. fufufufufufu…" kata Mamori dengan gugup mencari alasan dan berharap si iblis ini percaya padanya.

"Oh.."Hiruma hanya menanggapinya dengan ber-oh ria, walau terlihat SEDIKIT kekecewaan di wajah laki-laki ber-anting itu. Hiruma memejamkan kembali matanya, tanpa ia sadari, ia terus menggenggam tangan Mamori. Seketika suasana hening tak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka. Setelah sekitar lima belas detik memejamkan mata, Hiruma pun mulai memperlihatkan lagi iris toskanya yang indah.

"Kekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekek e…." Tawa Hiruma mulai bergaung di kelas yang sunyi ini.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Mamori dengan heran, _'huft dasar iblis, di kondisi yang seperti ini dia masih dapat tertawa lebar, apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku mengkhawatirkannya?'_ batin Mamori kesal.

"Kau… kekekeke….kau adalah wanita sialan yang paling bodoh dari semua wanita sialan yang pernah aku temui, kekekekekeke" kata Hiruma memberi alasan kenapa dia tertawa tadi.

"Hah? _Mou_,, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? "kata Mamori dengan kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kekekekekeke kau itu sangat aneh. Kau sangat berbeda dari yang lain. Di saat semua orang tertawa melihat kondisi sialanku yang seperti ini kau malah khawatir…kekekekekekek… kau ini benar-benar monster sus yang aneh."

"Huft… kau ini masih untung aku mau mengkhawatirkanmu, dan merawatmu. Coba kalau tidak ada aku, mungkin sekarang kau sudah di larikan ke rumah sakit." Omelan Mamori mulai membahana tak kalah dengan tawa sang iblis.

"Ukhu…ukhu…ukhu….argggggghhh…." Hiruma memegangi kepalanya yang terasa semakin sakit. Dan sukses membuat emosi Mamori kembali luntur.

"Hiruma…?" Mamori mulai khawatir lagi, dia tak tega melihat Hiruma yang kesakitan seperti ini.

"Uugghhh…. Kenapa aku bisa sakit seperti ini? dasar penyakit sialan."kata Hiruma mengutuk penyakitnya.

"Kau ini, masih sempat-sempatnya kau mengomel. Kau juga sih, aku kan sering memperingatkan kepadamu, jangan mengadakan latihan yang berat. Bukan hanya yang lain yang akan kelelahan, kau juga akan sakit. Lalu, aku juga yakin kau pasti tidak menjaga pola makanmu. Kau kan sudah besar, kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri."nasehat gadis auburn ini mulai menjadi pukulan bagi telinga elf Hiruma. Lagi-lagi penyakit _overprotective_ Mamori kambuh.

"Tch.. kau cerewet sekali monster sus. Aku sedang sakit seperti ini, kau malah asyik mengomeliku, apa kau tidak tahu aku sedang menderita? Jika kau jadi dokter aku bersumpah tidak akan berobat pada mu. ukhu..ukhu…"bentak Hiruma.

Mamori hanya mnggembungkan pipi putihnya. Lalu melepas tangan Hiruma yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya, kemudian dia melipat kedua tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang menurut Hiruma sekarang tampak lucu.

Untuk beberapa saat tak ada kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut mereka. Keduanya hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

_oOo_

"Kau tahu manager, kau ini mengingatkan ku dengan seseorang." kata Hiruma memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Kata-katanya terdengar serius dari yang tadi. Mamori hanya melirik dari ujung matanya, melihat wajah tampan yang masih tampak pucat di pangkuannya.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Tanya Mamori heran.

"Ibu ku… "jawab Hiruma singkat, dan sukses membuat mata Mamori membulat sempurna. Kini dia benar-benar memalingkan wajahnya kearah laki-laki yang tengah terpejam itu. Selama dia mengenal Hiruma, tak pernah sekalipun dia mengungkit-ungkit tentang keluarganya. Tidak ada yang tahu persis tentang seluk-beluk keluarga Hiruma kecuali Hiruma, dan keluarganya sendiri.

"Belaianmu, senyummu, omelanmu, dan sikap mu padaku. Kau sama seperti dia." kata Hiruma melanjutkan ucapannya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Matanya mulai terbuka, dan dia berusaha untuk bangkit dari pangkuan Mamori. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Mamori, kini Hiruma dapat duduk dengan sempurna.

"Sudah 10 tahun dia meninggalkanku. Dia pergi tepat sehari sebelum hari ulang tahunku yang ke-7." Hiruma melanjutkan ceritanya dengan nada lirih, dan sanggup membuat Mamori terbawa suasana.

"Apa dia sakit?" Mamori mulai bertanya. Dia merasa bahwa ada beban berat yang terdapat di pundak laki-laki yang tengah membelakanginya itu, dan menurutnya beban yang di pikul Hiruma itu harus bagi, bukan di tanggung sendiri.

Hiruma terdiam merenung dan mulai menggingat kejadian itu, kejadian kecil di masa kecilnya yang merubah sebagian besar hidupnya. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya lagi, menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya dan mencoba mengingat peristiwa yang mengerikan itu. Dengan perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya lagi.

Dia menengok ke belakang kearah Mamori.

"Dia di bunuh…."kata Hiruma dan berhasil membuat mata Mamori terbuka lebih lebar.

"…oleh ayah sialanku sendiri.."Hiruma melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan seringai kecil, walau begitu terlintas sedikit rasa dendam di hati laki-laki ini. Mendengar itu, Mamori menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia tak percaya, seorang Hiruma Youichi yang selama ini dia kenal dengan seluruh sikapnya yang menyebalkan, yang seenaknya menyuruh dan mengancam orang, yang selalu berkekeh ria walau menghadapi keadaan yang sangat genting, ternyata memiliki masa lalu yang sangat gelap dan menyakitkan. Tak terbayang di pikirannya jika hal itu yang menimpah dirinya.

Ayah yang harusnya menjadi teladan bagi anaknya, malah membunuh istri nya sendiri. Ayah macam apa itu?

"Aku tak pernah melupakan malam sialan itu. Malam itu adalah malam terakhirku melihat senyum sialannya, malam terakhirku mendengar suara sialannya, dan malam terakhir bagiku…..tidur dalam pelukannya." kata Hiruma dengan suara yang semakin lirih, menggambarkan seluruh kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang selama ini dia pendam dan dia sembunyikan dari orang lain.

Hiruma menelan ludah, dan bersiap-siap mendongeng untuk Mamori yang sedari tadi tengah siap mendengarkan seluruh cerita dan keluh kesah laki-laki yang paling dia cintai ini.

_oOo_

**_FLASHBACK_**

**-Hiruma POV-**

Malam itu, aku tengah terlelap di kamar sialanku yang terletak di lantai dua. Entah kenapa tidurku sangat gelisah, mungkin karena tadi demamku sangat tinggi. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati sialanku. Sejak kapan aku punya hati? Pertanyaan yang tepat adalah kapan aku kehilangan hati sialanku?

Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai larut dalam mimpi sialanku. Hingga pada akhirnya aku terbangun oleh suara dua orang yang tengah bertengkar. Aku terduduk di ranjang sialanku dengan selimut sialan yang masih menutupi kaki sialanku. Mata sialaku belum fokus, dan kepala sialanku masih terasa pusing. Dalam kegelapan, dengan seksama aku mendengarkan suara sialan yang sudah membangunkan tidurku yang menurutku tak asing lagi bagi telinga sialanku.

Aku terkejut setelah aku benar-benar yakin bahwa suara itu adalah suara orang tua sialanku. Belakangan ini mereka memang sering bertengkar. Aku keluar dari kamar tidur sialanku, aku terduduk di lantai membelakangi balkon yang terdapat di dalam rumah sialanku. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menguping, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu, sebenarnya apa yang selama ini membuat mereka bertengkar.

"Ayah macam apa kau ini? Apa kau tidak tahu hari ini Youichi sakit, kau malah asyik-asyikan dengan perempuan itu." Kata ibuku memarahi ayah sialanku.

"Perempuan apa? Kau jangan mengada-ada ya?" ayah sialanku mencoba mengelak.

Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menceritakan siapa ibuku dan ayah sialanku secara detail, aku malas menceritakannya. Ayah sialanku bernama Hiruma Yuuya, dia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan sialan yang entah apa namanya, yang jelas setiap aku bertanya ayah selalu mengelak dan malah membahas hal lain yang menurutku tidak penting.

Ibuku, Hiruma Mizuki adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang cantik dan sangat lembut. Bagiku dia adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku yang bisa ku bilang cukup suram. Sudah sebulan belakangan ini ayah sialanku sering pulang larut malam, dan jarang sekali bertemu denganku.

Aku sering menanyakan pada ibu sebenarnya apa yang sedang di lakukan ayah hingga harus sering pulang larut, tapi ibu hanya bilang dia sedang sibuk. Dan setelah itu, selalu ku lihat ibu menitikan air matanya. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya menangis, tapi dia selalu mengelak seperti yang dilakukan ayah.

Dan akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendengar mereka bertengkar. Dan tak jarang aku terbangun dari tidur malamku hanya karena mendengar pertengkaran sialan mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura. Kau dan dia…. kalian punya hubungan khusus kan? Jujur saja. Aku hanya ingin kau jujur padaku dan anak kita!" Bentak ibu dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, sekarang aku tahu dia pasti sedang menangis.

"Kau ini, cerewet sekali. Seharusnya sebagai istri, kau urus saja urusan rumah, jangan mencampuri urusan suami. Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa." kata ayah sialanku yang juga mulai membentak ibuku.

"Dan kau, seharusnya sebagai seorang ayah, kau ada di saat anakmu membutuhkanmu. Sejak tadi siang Youichi terus menanyakan keberadaanmu. Apakah kau tau dia sedang sakit? Kau malah bersenang-senang dengan perempuan bi*d*b itu." Kata ibuku dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Untung saja rumah kami cukup besar, jadi suara mereka tidak terdengar hingga ke luar.

_Pllaaak…'_

Ayah menampar ibuku, dari suaranya aku tahu itu tamparan yang sangat keras.

"Kau…. Jangan bawa-bawa dia dalam masalah kita." Kata ayah.

"Memang dia yang telah membuat masalah yang ada di antara kita. Sebelum dia datang, kehidupan keluarga kita baik-baik saja. Tapi sejak kau kenal dia, kau berubah, kau tidak lagi peduli pada ku dan Youichi. Kau benar-benar laki-laki tidak berguna, tak punya hati, dan ayah tak bertanggung jawab!" kata ibu disertai tangisan yang semakin keras.

"Cukup… jadi sekarang maumu apa, hah?"

"Jujur padaku siapa perempuan itu?"

"Dia… dia adalah perempuan yang kini telah menggantikan posisimu di hatiku." Kata ayah sialan datar.

_Pllaaak'_

Sekarang giliran ibu yang menampar pipi ayah. Aku yang mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka hanya dapat terduduk lemas menutup telinga sialanku rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangan sialanku, berharap tak mendengar apapun. Tanpa ku sadari air mata sialanku tumpah, aku tak bisa mendengar tangis ibuku. Aku tak bisa mendengar pertengkaran mereka yang sudah terlalu sering ini, kenapa aku harus terlahir di keluarga seperti ini? Terkutuklah kau perempuan sialan simpanan ayah sialan.

Aku pejamkan mataku, aku berharap dapat kembali tidur dan melupakan malam sialan ini, tapi mengapa rasa kantuk yang tadi menyelimuti tubuhku yang panas, sekarang menghilang seketika. Dalam mata sialanku yang terpejam, dan telinga sialanku yang tertutup rapat, aku hanya dapat mendengar suara sialan mereka yang sekarang tidak begitu jelas. Hanya ada beberapa kata-kata sialan yang terdengar samar.

_Membencimu, ceraikan aku, bunuh saja aku…_

Aku yakin kata-kata sialan itu berasal dari tenggorokan ibu. Seketika suara-suara sialan itu berhenti, dan suara pertengkaran sialan mereka tak terdengar lagi. Aku memutuskan membuka mataku yang sudah sangat sembab karena aku menangis tadi, dan aku pun membuka telingaku, aku tenangkan pikiranku. Belum sempat pikiranku tenang, aku mendengar…

_Dor…_

_Dor…_

Mata sialan ku terbelalak mendengar suara yang ku yakini adalah suara tembakan. Hati sialan ku bercampur aduk tak menentu. Takut, kaget, bingung, apapun itu semua telah tercampur dalam dadaku, dan kau tau rasanya sangat sakit.

Aku mendengar suara pintu rumah sialan yang tertutup. Dengan nafas yang masih tak beraturan, perlahan lahan aku bangkit. Dengan langkah gemetar aku turuni tangga rumah sialan ku satu per satu, pelan-pelan hingga aku sampai di lantai satu rumah sialan ku. Kudapati sosok wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang yang tengah terduduk di lantai memegang dadanya yang sekarang berlumuran cairan kental merah. Kepalanya tertunduk menahan sakit. Aku terkejut. Tanpa ku perintah air mataku tumpah untuk kedua kalinya.

"I-ibu…." Kataku lirih, aku tak sanggup melihat ibuku seperti ini. Mengetahui kehadiranku, dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Memperlihatkan iris toska sialannya yang indah. Dia tersenyum ke arahku. Wajahnya sayu, lemah tak berdaya.

"Youichi…. Kau belum tidur sayang?" tanyanya lirih kepadaku mencoba menenangkan ku yang terlihat sangat shock melihatnya seperti itu. Dia mencoba meyakinkanku bahwa dia baik-baik saja, padahal aku tahu bahwa keadaannya tidak seperti itu. Aku tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya. Segera aku berfikir apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Ibu…bertahanlah, tunggu di sini, aku akan memanggil ambulans." teriakku padanya dan langsung meninggalkannya menuju telepon sialan yang terletak di ruang keluarga. Seperti kataku, aku langsung menelepon ambulans sialan. Setelah itu aku kembali lagi ke tempat ibuku terkulai lemah tak berdaya. Aku harus membuat dia bertahan hingga ambulans sialan datang.

"Ibu… "panggilku lirih.

Aku mendekat kearahnya yang sekarang tengah tersenyum kearahku seolah tak terjadi peristiwa apapun. Aku duduk bersimpu di hadapannya. Hatiku masih tidak menentu, tapi aku menguatkannya.

"Aku sudah memanggil ambulans. Ibu bertahanlah.. sebantar lagi mereka pasti akan datang" kata ku sedikit gugup. Aku tak pernah melihat ibu seperti ini. Selama ini yang ku tahu ibu adalah sosok yang kuat dan tegar, walau ia tahu ayah telah menduakannya.

Ibu mengelus pipiku lembut seperti biasanya. Tapi kali ini, aku merasa belaiannya sangat aneh. Dari sorot iris toskanya, aku tahu belaian kali ini sangat dalam dan penuh cinta. Seolah ia tak akan pernah membelai ku lagi. Dia tersenyum manis mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakit didadanya seraya berkata "Kau anak pintar Yo… Ibu bangga padamu."

Suaranya lirih, mendengar itu air mataku meleleh membasahi pipiku sekaligus tangan ibu yang tengah membelai pipiku.

"I-Ibu… ibu tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti nenek kan?" kataku sambil mengingat kejadian yang menimpah nenekku 3 bulan yang lalu.

Ibu hanya tersenyum sayu. Tanpa melepas belaiannya, dia berkata,"tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini Yo. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga dari dirimu. Sesuatu yang paling kau sayangi, seperti bola _football_ mu kemarin. Kau harus siap untuk menghadapi itu semua." kata ibu menjelaskan padaku dengan suara yang semakin lirih.

"Tapi, aku… aku belum siap untuk itu bu. Hiks… jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian, hiks…hiks… "

"Kau tak akan sendirian sayang. Kau akan memiliki banyak teman yang sayang padamu seperti ibu yang menyayangimu. Kau adalah Youichi anak laki-laki ibu yang kuat, ibu yakin kau bisa menghadapi itu semua. Jangan menangis sayang, anak ibu yang tampan ini tidak boleh menangis."

"hiks..hikss… kalau ibu menyayangiku, hiks…berjanjilah padaku kau akan selalu ada di sampingku. hiks.. "

Ibu terdiam mendengar perkataanku, wajahnya melukiskan kebingungan. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan ku tadi. Dia menghela nafas panjang, dan kembali tersenyum sayu ke arahku.

"Ibu tak akan berjanji untuk apa yang tak bisa ibu tepati. Tapi percayalah Yo, meski ibu tak ada di sampingmu, ibu akan selalu menjagamu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengetahuinya, sayang" kata ibu.

Aku melihat ke dalam iris toskanya, ada banyak kekecewaan, kesedihan, dan dendam yang mendalam yang selama ini dia tutupi dan sembunyikan. Hidupnya telah di hancurkan oleh orang yang dia cintai. Ini semua karena wanita simpanan sialan ayah sialan. Awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan membunuh dia.

"Youichi…."panggil ibuku lirih menghancurkan lamunan ku.

"hn…?"jawabku.

"Ibu minta maaf ya sayang, ibu tak dapat menyelesaikan tugas ibu, tapi ibu yakin kau sudah cukup kuat untuk melangkah sendiri, dan berjanjilah padaku, kau harus terus mengejar impianmu, jangan pernah berhenti sebelum kau mendapatkan yang kau mau. Ingat pesan itu Yo…"

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Sebenarnya aku bingung dengan kata-kata ibu, tapi yasudahlah… Sekarang aku melihat butiran kristal air mata yang keluar dari mata sayunya. Aku tau sebenarnya dia tak tega meninggalkanku, aku tau selama ini dia sangat menyayangiku, aku pun juga sangat menyayanginya.

"Oh iya,,, besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu yang ke tujuh kan sayang. Selamat ya?"

"Kenapa tidak besok saja mengatakannya, bu?"tanyaku dengan mata yang masih sembab.

"Ibu takut besok ibu tak sempat"

"Hm? Aku tidak mengerti."

Ibu hanya membelai wajahku, dan berkata "Kemarilah Youichi !"

Aku mendekatkan tubuhku. Aku bersandar di bahunya. Posisinya sekarang tengah merangkulku. Sangat hangat, dan penuh cinta. Dia membelai lembut rambutku, dan entah kenapa rasa takutku seakan menghilang, dan sekarang akupun mulai mengantuk.

"Sekarang sudah jam tidurmu sayang. Tidurlah. Ibu menyayangimu Youichi" Kata ibu dan dilanjutkan nyanyian tidur yang biasa ibu nyanyikan untukku. Suaranya terdengar sangat lirih.

_Youichi bobo.. oohh Youichi bobo_

_Kalau tidak bobo…Digigit nyamuk…_

_Tidurlah sayang…._

_Anakku yang kucinta…._

_Kalau tidak bobo…Digigit nyamuk…_

Aku mulai terlelap dalam pelukan hangatnya, hingga aku tersadar suara merdunya telah menghilang. Tak kudengar lagi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya pun sekarang tak lagi membelaiku. Aku membuka mataku, aku meyakinkan diriku, bahwa yang kupikirkan tidak akan terjadi.

"Ibu….?" panggilku lirih, tanpa kuhadapkan pandanganku ke arahnya.

"Bu…? Ibu?" kali ini aku mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya, matanya terpejam tak menampakan iris toskanya lagi. Bibirnya tampak pucat. Aku beranikan diriku mengangkat jari telunjuku dan mengarahkannya ke dekat lubang hidung ibuku.

Mataku terbelalak, tak ku dapati nafas hangat dari dirinya. Aku rasakan sesuatu yang sangat sakit di tenggorokanku. Mataku menumpahkan semua bebannya. Aku tak dapat mengucapkan apa-apa, saat ku tahu ibu telah tiada.

"IBUUU….!" Pangilku, berharap ibu mendengar dan membuka matanya kembali. Tapi harapanku harus ku buang jauh-jauh. Ibu tak dapat mendengarku. Aku memeluknya erat, aku pejamkan keras mataku, berharap ini semua adalah mimpi buruk dan aku akan terbangun. Tapi untuk kedua kalinya aku harus membuang jauh-jauh harapan sialanku itu. Tangisku semakin kencang, dan aku hanya dapat membisikan sesuatu ke telinga ibuku.

"Bu… hiks..aku menyayangimu… hiks..hiks…"

_oOo_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**-Normal POV-**

"sejak itu, aku tinggal bersama kakek sialanku, dia membesarkanku dan mengajariku banyak hal. Dan saat aku menginjak kelas 1 SMP kakek menyusul ibuku. Sejak saat itu aku hidup sendirian. Ayah sialanku, sampai sekarang aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu ada dimana dia sekarang. Aku sangat membencinya, tapi aku tak mengungkiri bahwa dia tetap ayahku.

Sajak kepergian ibu dan kakekku, aku terus dilanda kesedihan, kesepian, dan kesunyian. Orang yang sangat menyayangiku telah pergi meninggalkanku, tak dapat kulihat lagi iris toskanya, tak dapat ku dengar lagi suaranya saat memanggil namaku dan mengomeliku, tak dapat ku rasakan lagi belaiannya, dia pergi bukan untuk sementara, tapi untuk selamanya. Bagi ku, saat itu hidupku telah berakhir, sampai aku bertemu dengan si gendut dan pak tua itu. Mereka adalah orang yang pertama yang mengulurkan tangannya untukku, membantuku untuk bangkit. Walaupun selama ini aku sering berkata kasar dan berlaku kasar kepada mereka, tapi sesungguhnya aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Mereka adalah keluarga sialanku satu-satunya, dan tak akan ku biarkan keluargaku yang satu ini menginggalkanku lagi."

Cerita Hiruma yang panjang lebar telah sukses membuat Mamori terbawa suasana, hatinya sangat tersentuh. Sekarang dia tahu bahwa Hiruma, seorang iblis yang begitu menyebalkan, ternyata memiliki masa lalu yang sangat gelap yang sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan orang atau bahkan semua orang.

Mamori terus melihat punggung laki-laki jangkung yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela itu, tanpa ia sadari air matanya terjatuh. Ia menghapusnya, dan kemudian berjalan menuju tempat dimana Hiruma berdiri.

Tanpa ragu, sang malaikat kini melingkarkan kedua tangnnya di pinggang sang iblis, merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh sang iblis. Awalnya Hiruma kaget, dia tak percaya Mamori tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Heh… cewek jelek, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada gugup.

"Kau membutuhkan ini, aku tahu beban berat yang kau tanggung, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini meski aku tak mengalaminya langsung. Ibuku bilang, pelukan dari seseorang akan membuat hatimu tenang." Kata Mamori dengan senyum dan semburat merah di wajahnya, ini adalah kali pertamanya jarak antara dia dengan musuh bebuyutannya ini sangat dekat. Hiruma memegang tangan Mamori , seolah mengatakan _'jangan kau lepaskan pelukanmu'._

Senyum tulus mereka berdua terus terlukis di wajah masing-masing. Kedua insan yang tadinya digulung oleh ombak emosi sekarang tengah sampai di pantai kedamaian. Saling mengerti, yah.. itu adalah kuncinya.

Sekarang ia tahu, betapa Hiruma sangat membutuhkan dirinya. Saat senang, saat genting, terutama saat sedih seperti sekarang. Mulai saat ini, ia bertekad akan terus merangkul Hiruma, membantunya naik dari dasar jurang yang gelap ke permukaan yang lebih terang. Ia akan terus berada di sampingnya, menemaninya, mengusir kesendiriannya.

"Heh.. mantan manager sialan, " panggil Hiruma.

"iya?"

"jangan pernah ceritakan rahasia ku ini kepada orang lain ya? Jika sampai tersebar, aku tak segan membunuhmu."

"uhm, kau bisa mengunci mulutku."

Hiruma berbalik badan sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, berusaha menerjemahkan makna di balik kata-kata Mamori. Hiruma sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, menyamai tinggi badan Mamori, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Mamori. Mamori hanya blusing, tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Dia bingung harus bicara apa.

"mengunci mulutmu? Maksudmu seperti ini? "

Secara tiba-tiba, Hiruma benar-benar tengah mengunci mulut Mamori dengan bibirnya sendiri. Mamori yang merasa sangat terkejut membelalakan matanya. Namun Hiruma tak menghiraukannya, toh lama- kelamaan Mamori akan terbiasa. Terbukti Mamori menutup matanya, mencoba beradaptasi dengan sentuhan bibir Hiruma. Tak disangkanya bahwa first kissnya telah dicuri oleh si iblis ini. Sekitar 3 menit menikmati ciuman pertama, mereka mulai kehabisan nafas, akhirnya mereka putuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan itu.

Mereka tengah di sibukan oleh nafas mereka masing-masing yang masih terasa sangat memburu. Mamori sangat malu, sehingga tak berani menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. Berbeda dengan Hiruma, dia kembali mendekatkan mulutnya, kali ini ke telinga Mamori. Seketika itu juga rona merah di wajah Mamori yang tadi hampir hilang kembali terlukis, malah lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Sekarang Mamori dapat merasakan dengan jelas nafas Hiruma yang sangat kasar, aroma mint yang sangat tajam pun dapat ia hirup. Ia merasakan Hiruma akan membisikan sesuatu ke telinga kecilnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Mamori" bisik Hiruma, dan suaranya sangat meyakinkan telinga dan hati Mamori.

Mamori hanya membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Wajahnya merah seketika. Diam dalam seribu bahasa, mereka terpaku tak dapat bergerak, kaki-kaki kecil Mamori terasa lemas tak berdaya mendengar pengakuan orang yang paling dia cintai ini. Senang, gembira, bingung, terkejut, shock, semuanya telah tercampur aduk mengetahui bahwa selama ini cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Aku mencintaimu…" kata Hiruma lagi, berusaha meyakinkan Mamori yang kelihatannya masih ragu-ragu. "…dan kurasa kau tau apa alasanku mengambil handphonemu tadi, itu semua murni karna aku cemburu" lanjut Hiruma.

Kali ini dia benar-benar serius, tak ada kekehan, tak ada kata-kata kasar yang biasa keluar dari mulutnya itu.

Hiruma menarik badannya, menjauhi mulutnya dari telinga Mamori dan kembali berdiri tegap. Dia puas telah mengatakan semuanya, dan dia senang tak ada reaksi penolakan dari Mamori, walau tak ada jawaban langsung dari mulutnya.

"Baik lah, dua rahasia sialanku telah terbongkar, awas kau jika sampai membeberkannya, terutama pada _cheer_ sialan itu." Ancam Hiruma yang tengah kembali kewujud asalnya.

Mamori hanya tersenyum malu, mencoba menahan rona merah di wajahnya agar tidak bertambah. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, dan Hiruma yang melihat wajah lucu wanita yang paling dia cintai itu hanya dapat tertawa dalam hati.

"Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu seperti aku menjaga diriku sendiri, dan.. Hiruma…. Aku-aku juga mencintaimu… " kata Mamori sedikit pelan menggambarkan rasa malu yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang.

Hiruma lega telah mendengar pengakuan Mamori, dan ia menyeringai untuk merayakannya. Ia merangkul pundak Mamori, dan yang dirangkul pun hanya dapat tersenyum malu.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang kau dan aku….." kata Hiruma tak dilanjutkan.

"Kau…dan..aku…?" ulang Mamori.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus mau menjadi manager sialan ku lagi…kekekekekekekek"

_'Huh… dasar gak romantis, ku kira mau bicara apa. '_ batin Mamori. Dia melepaskan rangkulan Hiruma dengan wajah kesal.

"Hei manager sialan, tugas pertamamu sekarang adalah mengarjakan itu….."kata Hiruma sambil menunjuk laptop putihnya. Mamori memasang wajah jutek sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Dan tugas keduamu…"Hiruma melanjutkan kalimatnya, " kau harus menjadi pacar sialanku" kata Hiruma dan sukses membuat Mamori mengubah ekspresinya, dia mendongak kearah Hiruma yang masih memandang lurus kedepan. Mamori tersenyum tulus kearah laki-laki yang tengah menyeringai itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa cintanya pada sang iblis dibalas dengan keindahan.

Dalam batinnya _'Aku mencintaimu iblisku, dan mulai sekarang tak akan kubiarkan bayangan masa lalumu mengganggumu lagi, aku akan menemanimu, dan memberikan semua cinta yang kau butuhkan selama ini, akan kupastikan kau tak akan merasakan kesepian dan kesendirian lagi. Aku tak menyesal telah mengenalmu, kau… aku kagum padamu Hiruma, kau adalah laki-laki misterius yang mengisi hari-hariku dengan semua misteri yang ada padamu. Meski kau sering berkata kasar, dan sering mengancam orang, tapi sesungguhnya aku tahu, itu adalah caramu untuk memberikan perhatian kepada semua orang yang hadir dalam hidupmu.'_

"hei pacar sialan, cepat kerjakan tugasmu."

"iya, siap kapten!"

"kekekekekekekekekeek…."

**_END_**

**ini chapter terakhir dari fanfict pertama aku... berhubung chapter pertama mendapat tangapan positif... jadi aku gak sabar buat ngepost yang ke dua... semoga bisa lebih memuaskan reader... catatan: typo masih sering di temukan... mohon maaf dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review kamu disini**


End file.
